Black Butler Kuroshitsuji (Ciel x Sebastian) YAOIboyxboy
by ThoseCrimsonEyes
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel's relationship has changed after their contract ended. Ciel is no longer serving the queen, but, like always he's managing his business under Sebastian's supervision. I suck at summarizing so I'll stop there. You can't judge a fanfic by it's description, though it gives you an idea on how screwed up it's going to be.
1. Chapter 1

((This is a yaoi story with a sebastian x ciel pairing, please do not read if you don't like yaoi or this paring. ))

"Mmmf..." the young master moaned while clinging on to my tie.

"We can't afford to continue going on like this, young master" I pulled out from his deep kiss, "we have piles of work left untouched."

"Oh, come on" he licked his lips in an enticing manner, "There's no need to be stingy, now is there?" He pulled my tie. Then, with those seducing blue eyes he stared straight into mine.

"No means no, young master" I sighed "If we keep going on like this we'd end up doing nothing."

"Well, actually, we'd end up doing something if we continued" he stared at me, let go of my tie then turned his back "but it seems that you're not interested. I'm not desperate enough to force a guy who doesn't want to."

"Young master, do understand that I'm doing this for your health," I continued "even missing just a few hours of sleep would get you sick with your composition."

"I know, I know" he replied irritatedly. Ater taking his seat, he continued "you don't want your food to spoil after all."

I couldn't answer him. The shoe didn't fit but I just couldn't answer him. Our contract has long been over and he knows that too. A demon would normally take it's master's soul after the covenant has been done. Had he always been thinking that he was just food after all these time?

"Hit the nail on the head?" He laughed "You're too easy to read, butler." He continued laughing.

"I'll be preparing tea for you, sir, please work hard." I could still hear his undying laughter as I left the room.

It was already half past nine, when we finally finnished all of his work. "You haven't eaten dinner, young master, so I prepared you warm milk." I said.

He sat on his bed staring silently at me.

"What is it, young master?" I inquired while adding honey on the warm milk.

"Would I finally get my two weeks off?" he replied as he continued to stare.

"Yes, my lord. Since we have already finnished all your work that was due for the following two weeks" handing him the the cup.

"Thank you." He said licking his lips after gulping the milk down. "I want you to send the servants to a vacation tomorrow."

"Yes, but may I ask why?" I tilted my head.

He shook his head while smiling. "No reason."

I put away the utensils to tuck my young master to bed. "Good night, young master" I whispered into his ears.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" he asked.

I smiled softly at him, "You need that one, don't you?" I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Was that enough?"

He shook his head staring at me with a blush, "not enough."

"Your attitude seems to change in the night." I joked.

He didn't answer and just looked at me with pleading eyes.

With a smile that looked like there was no other choice. "Can't be helped." I closed in into him gently resting my lips on his. I could hear his heart beating as our lips touched. Thrilled by the thought, I inserted my tongue into his red lips.

Our tongues entwined together but I stopped as soon as warm drops of fluids started falling from his eyes.

He started sobbing.

"What's wrong young master?" I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

He started wiping his tears. "You always confuse me."

"I confuse you on what?" i asked clearing the hair that's covering his eyes.

"Am I really just a meal for you?" he stopped wiping his tears and just let them fall "You always kiss me and whisper sweet nothings into my ears... but everytime I ask you If I was important to you or not, you wouldn't answer."

So he's been battling with himself.

"A part of me says that I'm important to you... while the other part of me shots me down and tells me that you're just doing this to add seasonings to your meal. I would always try and be positive and tell my self _I'm important to sebastian. It's been a few years ever since the contract has been over but he hasn't taken my sould yet and he's always taking care of me and gives me sweet kisses._ _He probably wants to be with me." _he took a deep breath "Still... the other one always manages to shot me down... but you know what? Everytime you do something sweet, it lifts my spirit up. I don't even understand what I'm saying anymore... So, which is it? Am I important to you or is it just wishful thinking?" his hands started to tremble.

"Young master..."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

((thank you for waiting.

And now let's continue from where we left of ( ' ^ ' )/ ))

* * *

((Ciel's POV))

"So which is it, Sebastian? Am I important to you or is it just wishful thinking?" My hands started to tremble as I anticipated for his answer.

"Young master..." he had this unsure look.

My eyes widened at the sight. "What's with that face!? If you're going to say something, say it!" I demanded, "Instead of making me look like an idiot!"

There was dead silence. In desperation, I started pounding my fist into his chest.

"Answer me!" tears began falling unstoppably from my eyes.

"Calm down, young master!" he caught both my hands then kissed them. "You're very important to me, even more than my life. I do not know how that thought of you not being important ever came to your mind. But please do believe me whenI say that you are important to me. "

My heart started beating uncontrollably but somewhere in my mind, I thought _He's gotta be lying, I know he is_. "Lies... You don't have to lie to me. I was prepared from the very beginning, though I'd be lying if I say that I wasn't hoping that I was important to you, even if it's just a little." I smiled to prove him that I was going to be fine no matter what he tells me, but my eyes betrayed me. They wouldn't stop dropping gallons of tears

((Sebastian's POV))

I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. I'm telling the truth, yet so he doesn't seem to believe me.

"Young ma-

"Shh" he hushed gently placing his index finger on my lips keeping me from talking, "I actually have an order for you."

"What might it be?" I inquired.

He gave me an angel's smile and said, "please send... my soul to eternal rest."

I sat there, frozen.

"I... Ma- may I" I stuttered, "ask why?"

He caressed my cheeks with his trembling hands. "I have no more reason to live" he paused, looked down and smiled, "no one needs me anymore and our covenant has long been over and... you're hungry aren't you?"

" 'I' need 'you', young master! I'm not going to deny the fact that I am hungry... but to compare my hunger with being by your side.. I'd rather be with you even if that means starving to death than being filled but having to regret every second that pass by. " I explained.

Ignoring what I just said, he spoke, "This is my last order, Sebastian. Will you grant it?" he tilted his head.

After a long moment of silence, I finally answered. "Yes, my lord. I'll be careful and make sure that it wouldn't hurt."

((Ciel's POV))

I was happy with his answer. This is how it's going to end anyways... Even though I knew that my life was about to end. I was truly happy. It wasn't just anybody who was going to take my life. It was my butler, it was Sebastian, the demon I trust and the demon I love.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." _as long as it's you,_ "In fact make it painful. See to it that you engrave to my soul the pain of being alive."

"Then," he closed in, "please close your eyes"

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

Sorry if that wasn't enough, I'm going to try and hurry up to finish the next chapter right away.

Had to find my way around here, since I'm new.

I'd have the next chappy up... probably by saturday afternoon or sunday.

Till then.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for waiting *bows* I did my best, but will my best be good enough? ( * ^ *)

* * *

Everything was still for a few minutes. Then, I felt him moving towards me. I was ready, but, Instead of a excruciating pain, I felt his sweet warm lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes only to find him looking at me longingly.

"How can you not trust my word... young master?" He paused. " Has there ever been a day where I haven't told the truth?"

I was truly shocked. I have never seen Sebastian like this, so sad and hopeless.

((Sebastian's POV))

I can see the shock in his eyes. He has never seen me in such state.

He caressed my cheeks, "I've never seen you like this."

"Of course, I made sure you don't but today is an exception. Doing this is quite a disgrace to a butler's honor, for one must stay calm in any situation" looking straight into his eyes, I continued ". Do forgive me If you find this disgraceful, but this is the only way to prove myself."

He shook his head, "please don't do this Sebastian, you're going to make my decision waver. J-just take my soul, I'm fine with it!"

Blood rushed to my head making me lose all control. I pinned him down the bed.

"Why do you keep doubting my feelings for you!?" I snapped"What do I need to do!? What do I need to say in order to prove it!?"

"You've never told me anything concerning your feelings!" he snapped back, "How do you expect me to understand!? You're a demon! I don't know how demons think. I wouldn't understand unless you tell me. I'm not a mind reader, dammit!"

For a moment I realized... I never told him my feelings... I never knew that voicing your feelings was this important.

"Then," I said "I'm going to tell you, right here, right now what my feelings are."

I heard him gulp.

"You're very important to me. I need you and I don't see you as a meal... though, at first I did but not anymore... and.." I paused, " I love you, from the bottom of my heart..."

I finally said the things I've never told him before. Would he finally understand what I have been trying to convey?

"No!" he yelled " There's no way that can be true! I refuse to believe it! I want to be fooled no more!"

He started yelling, calling me a liar and how I was just making fun of him. My chest started aching... it's even more excruciating than getting stabbed by a death scythe. My emotions welled up and before I knew it, his mouth was on mine.

He struggled and squirmed but there was no way I'd stop let alone let go of him. It took a while for him to finally give up and calm down.

"Ngghhh.." he moaned " S-se.. mhh.."

I pulled out slowly, "Have you calmed down now, young master?"

He nods, "mhm." looked at me with watery eyes "that wasn't fair at all."

I smiled and then frowned "please don't ever say that again young master. I might be a demon, but I also get hurt from time to time, specially when it concerns you."

"I'm sorry..." he said "but was it really true when you said you love me?"

"I've never lied to you, have I?"

He shook his head. "I always felt that it was just my one sided love the whole time. So... 'twas a big shock when you told me that you love me. And.. uhmm... Sebastian?"

"Is there anything, young master?" I asked.

"I think.. you can stop now." he said.

"Stop what? " I asked frantically "I don't understand, didn't you say that you believe me?"

"It's not that." He laughed, " Ah! ow!.. please stop gripping my wrist... it hurts"

I immediately let go of his wrist "I'm terribly sorry." he laughed again

That moment I noticed our horrible position. I was on top of him... I wish it was only that... but I was squishing him unto the bed. I thought _this is like assault... No, on second thought, this 'is' assault._ I was about to move but he stopped me. "What is it young master?"

"S-stay with me... I have a feeling that you'd be gone or take back what you've said once I open my eyes in the morning" he pouted.

"I wont..." I assured him "but let's get out of this terrible position.. I'm squishing you, doesn't it feel uncomfortable?"

He laughed after realizing, "No it doesn't." I got off of the bed "hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep here with me tonight?"

I smiled. "I'll be more than honored to."

He smiled back at me with a blush.

((Ciel's pov))

I'm really glad we cleared that up... I realized that it was actually a lie when I said that I was fine with dying, when in all actuality I desperately wanted to be with him.

"I'm not going to let you on the bed with that attire though." I said eying his uniform that I've always seen him wearing.

"Is that so? Then It wouldn't be a problem if I take some of them off, would it?" He bit the top the tip of his glove and slowly slided it off his hand like he always does. I blushed but was unable to take my eyes off him. He took of his coattail and his vest and set them on the chair that was next to my bed. He removed his tie while tilting his head to the side then smirked when he realized that I was looking at him. He unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt before laying on the bed; It made me blush even harder. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

He raised his brow and said with a smirk. "Doing what, young master? I'm only following your orders." he paused, "Oh, could you have been looking at me the whole time?"

I dove my head into the pillow from embarrassment. _Grrr... why does this bastard have to be so alluring!?_

_"_For you to look at me like that. It's very improper... young master." He whispered into my ears.

"Stop talking like that... or I'll kick you out!" I warned.

He smiled "I'm sorry, I'm just happy."

I snuggled up to him and used his arm as a pillow. "I hope things get better from now on." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter if it gets better or not. I wont leave your side no matter what happens." he entwined his fingers with mine. and then mumbled "datte... anata to koishiteru...kara sa~.."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing my lord." He smiled, "you should go to sleep."

This is just the first step, I'm sure we still have more problems ahead of us, but I'm sure, as long as I know that Sebastian loves me. We'll get through everything.

* * *

((Once again thank you for reading. *bows*

"Datte... anata to koishiteru.. kara sa~" It meant "because...well... it's because I'm in love with you." I squeezed my brain to form this sentence.((it's probably not good or not acurate but it's somewhere there. someone please confirm it)) I felt like putting it in english would be boring.. but I do not know enough spanish and Ciel knows french... In this part, Sebastian wanted to say what he was feeling but somehow thought that he shouldn't tell Ciel yet . Why? it's because of this (read till the end)

There's a difference between Ai and Koi. If you have time please stick around and read till the very end.

suki- i like you

Aishiteru- I love you

Koishiteru- I'm in love with you.

'Suki' is something you say to parents and friends or someone you like

'Ai is something you say to someone you marry .. so it's to be said to someone you really love.

"Koi" Is something you say to someone who you know is going to be with you forever. Koi is the 'romantic' the 'longing' type of love.

okay, if you still don't understand it read this. .

THIS ISN'T THE END! THERE ARE STILL MORE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS TO GO! Please see my fanfic through to the end. I'll make sure to make it better and to sate you with every story. I'll try at least.))


	4. Chapter 4

((Sebastian's POV))

At dawn, the young master was still fast asleep. He looks angelic in his slumber, with his head on my arms. After acting all grown up, in the end he's just a kid. I kissed him on the forehead then I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at... that's creepy." he said with a raspy voice.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. You can still sleep some more." I said leaning in to peck his dead tired eyes, "I have to prepare breakfast."

"Forget about breakfast, you can take care of that later. Stay with me a little longer." he pouted.

"Yes, but I also have to see the servants off. You ordered me to send them to a two-week holiday, did you not?" I reasoned

((Ciel POV))

"Drat... I forgot about that." I sighed. "well,... can't be helped. Just wake me up when it's time for breakfast."

* * *

_We could finally have some time together _"Is what I'd thought... " i mumbled then continued " but what are you doing here, Lau?"

"Oh, well, Earl, haven't you heard? Our base has recently been swallowed by fire."

"So?" giving him a cold stare.

"I'm going to stay here of course, until the reconstruction is over." he pat Ran Mao's head, "Isn't that right Ran Mao?"

"Just stay in a hotel, the servants aren't here and they won't be for the next two weeks." I frowned.

"Well, since the butler is here, I'm sure things would go smoothly. and.." he paused "have you forgotten? I still have those photos from last time. I've kept them till now. I might as well give them away. So, what do you say, earl?" Lau grinned.

I felt my face getting warmer. "What do you mean 'photos' from last time. Are you black mailing me, Lau?"

"No such thing, earl." his grin didn't leave his face.

_Since it's Lau, it must be something embarrassing or something that anyone could use against me_. As I thought of that, flashbacks of Sebastian kissing me played on my mind. There were some smooches on the corner of the street when no one's watching even holding hands in the carriage on the way to London or going back home. I blushed, "Tsk... There's no helping it then. The second the construction gets finished, get out. Understood?"

"Aren't you rejecting me a little harsher than you usually do , earl?" he asked "Did something happen? With the butler for example."

"Why do you always bring Sebastian up at times like this!?" I sighed " If you have any problems just turn to Sebastian." I bolted out of the room face flushed.

* * *

"Now, now, young master." Sebastian held my hand as I sat on my chair, he knelt, "There's no need to be upset, the construction would probably be finished by ten days."

"Ten days?" I leaned forward placing my head on his shoulders, "That's too much... we haven't even spent a day together yet.."

"Even though Lau-sama is here, we can still spend our time together" he smiled at me reassuringly.

I smiled back at him, "you're right... " I sat straight on my chair. I smiled, closed my eyes then leaned forward. Just before our lips touched each other, Lau barges in with Ran Mao by his side. Startled by this, I shoved Sebastian's face away from mine, "Wha- what the bloody hell are you doing, Lau!? Don't go barging into people's room!"

"Oh?" raising his brow "Did I interrupt you?"

"Yes." I hissed at him.

"Oh well" he shrugged, "Isn't it lunch time already? Where's the food?"

"Oh, pardon us Lau-sama" Sebastian rose "lunch has already been prepared in the dining room. Please follow me."

I eyed Sebastian _Do something. I don't want to spend my two weeks off like this. _It's rare for me to get a vacation as long as this. So I definitely don't want to waste it baby sitting Lau.

I sat on the edge of the bed dead tired. Four days had passed by fast and I 'never' had any time alone with Sebastian at all. Lau was always there, asking questions, breaking potteries and destroying my wardrobe.

"Lau-sama has already settled in his room." Sebastian said as he entered my room.

"Finally" I exhaled then fell into my bed, "though, you should have locked him in there or something."

"I'd love to do that" he got on top of me with his elbows supporting him, preventing me from being squished. He probably learned his lesson from last time,"but let's not forget that Lau-sama is a visitor"

I whimpered, "more like 'a pest'" I hugged him tightly as if I haven't seen him in a hundred years. "Love you" suddenly, everything turned dark. I had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Ngghh... Sebastian" I called with a raspy voice.

"Yes, my lord?" he answered.

"What time is it?"

"Half past six, my lord. You still have thirty minutes more."

_I still have thirty minutes left? Then, it should not be wasted lying around !_ I rose from my bed and reached my hands out to him. _Hug._

He chuckled. "Yes, my lord." Giving me a warm and tight hug. I pulled back and gazed into his eyes; they are as red as ever. Then, I stared at his slightly opened lips; the same lips that has given me sweet kisses and the same lips that I've never had enough of. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him closer to me and kissed him. A sweet passionate kiss that belongs only to us and no one else. It feels as if it has been forever since I've felt this sensation. It gets more intense as the minute passes.

Clattering noises were heard from the hallway and it's coming towards my room. I whimpered after hearing this. Sebastian pulled out just on time.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Earl?" He asked.

"He just having a small asthma attack. Anyways, breakfast is ready on the dining table." Sebastian calmly answered. "Please go ahead, for my master has yet to change his clothes."

"Why, certainly." Lau answers. He walks out of the door and I don't think he's heading to the dining table.

I cannot tolerate this anymore. After changing my clothes I went and confronted Lau.

"Lau! You -

A loud knock from the front door interrupts me.

"I'll get it. Please head to the dining room, I'll be right back." Sebastian heads for the door.

"Who could it be, this early in the morning." I said.

"Now, Earl, let's head to the dining room. I'm hungry." Lau tugs my clothes.

"Fine, but stop tugging on my clothes." I grunted.

"Cieeeel!" called a high-pitched voice, getting even louder. "Why didn't you tell me, 'your fiance' that you had a two-week holiday?" Elizabeth clung unto me. Behind her was Sebastian. He had a big smile but somehow, his smile doesn't seem right.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth? Have you even asked permission to Aunt Frances?" I sighed.

"I'm staying here with you of course, and... I'll leave the explaining to Sebastian." she smiled.

_Stay... she's going to 'stay' here? With Lau here, I couldn't even have a proper 'alone time' with Sebastian... what more if Elizabeth is here too? _At that moment, something inside me just went 'crash'.

* * *

TT_TT It was hard to find inspiration. I just couldn't find it. I thought I was over but I did, I found my inspiration. I raised my hands into the sky thanking every gay people in our school and all the 'hetero' guys who keep body checking other 'hetero' guys. Why can't they just accept the truth!?( D:). Anyways, I hope you continue reading my fanfic. I'm really happy everytime I get a follow, a comments/reviews and favourites. The greatest payment.

Sore ja, matta ne! ((well then, see you next time.))

-Me looking at followers:

"Awwee... *sniff* *sniff* they're probably on drugs..."


	5. Chapter 5

[[ I sincerely apologize for taking too long to finish this. (^^;) ]]

* * *

((Ciel's POV))

Stay? I can't even handle Lau, now I have to take care of Lizzy too? Why does it seem as if nobody wants me to spend any time alone with Sebastian?

"Ciel! Would you try this cake? It's nowhere as good as Sebastian's though. I.. I" she stuttered and blushed holding on to the plate, " I tried m best in making them yesterday!"

Lau and Sebastian both looked at me curiously. I looked at Lizzy and then at cake she made. "Well... what hurt could it bring. Sure."

Lizzy looked at me with glittering eyes as I took a bite. "So, how is it?"

I nodded, "it's well done."

She beamed, "I'm going to practice more and make the best cakes when we're married. I'll be the best wife!"

My eyes widen as the epiphany hit me. That's right, she's still betrothed to me. The atmosphere tensed. I glanced at Sebastian who looked as though he was unaffected by the matter.

"Is something wrong, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh... no, it's nothing." I cleared my throat. "Is there anywhere you might want to go after this."

"Hmmm... let's see," she thought for a while, "the lake. Let's go to the lake for afternoon tea."

"Pardon me, but what might you want for snacks?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd like some sandwiches, and probably some scones." Lizzy said.

"I see. Well, I still have some rooms to clean, so you'll have to excuse me." he smiled, bowed and then left.

_He never even looked at me. Is he mad or jealous perhaps?_ I felt guilty, like I had the responsibility to explain to him.

"Well, I think I'll have to excuse myself for a while. Please make yourselves feel at home." I stood up and followed Sebastian. _He's probably at the study._ My guts told me, and indeed he was there, dusting the books atop the shelves. "Sebastian."

He turned to look at me, "oh, my lord, why did you leave them in the dining room? That's not how Phantomhive's hospitality is."

"Forget about hospitality. I can explain." I argued.

"Explain what?" he asked like he had no idea.

"About me and Lizzy." I looked down at my feet. "It.. it's - " before I could finish, he interrupted.

"Oh, there's nothing to explain young master. There's nothing we can do, you're a noble after all. It's only inevitable that you have to marry another noble, to continue your line." He turned his back. "Well since our talk is over, I believe you should be in your fiance's presence, young master."

"Sebastian! It's- "

"It's rude to leave a lady with another man." He said coldly.

I was hurt by his attitude, but I tried not to let it show. "Fine! If that's the way you want it, so be it!" I stomped back into the dining room in anger.

((Sebastian's POV))

As soon as the young master left, I stopped working and sighed in exasperation. _How could I be so immature. For a high ranking demon like me to act like that... I'd be damned. I have to make sure that this doesn't happen again. But first I have to apologize to the young master._

Or so I thought... five excruciating days (it doesn't seem that way with the young master though) have passed and I've still been having this cold war with the young master. As immature as this is, I couldn't bring myself to ask for forgiveness... they've been spending so much time together... holding hands (Translation: Elizabeth dragging Ciel around.) and Lady Elizabeth kissing 'my' young master's cheek. Isn't that a bit too much!? I couldn't even do anything about it but just watch.

We've been going to the lake everyday for afternoon tea, as Lady Elizabeth had insisted that we do during her stay.

"Sebastian! Once again, these cakes are delicious! You really should give me some lessons." said the Lady.

"Why, it'd be an honour for me to be able to do so." I looked at the young master who was sipping his tea. He glanced up at me then looked down right away.

Lady Elizabeth stood right up from her chair and grabbed 'my' young master's hand.

"Wha- Lizzy!?" He asked frantically.

"I just remembered! There was something I'd like to show you, come with me." She announced and dragged him to the dock which was just approximately three yards away 'and' in my line of view.

Rather than following them I just tended Lau-sama and Ran-Mao whom I forgot was there. A few minutes later, a shriek was heard followed by a splash. When I turned towards the direction of the noise, I saw the young master trying to get out of the water. My body moved on it's own accord, I rushed over to my young master and helped him out of the water.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth yelped.

"N-no... It's fine." He said, although he was shivering from the cold.

"Well, January is obviously not the perfect time for taking a swim outside." I said.

"Keep your side notes to yourself, get me a towel or something to keep me warm."

"Getting a towel would take a long time." I took my coattail off and wrapped it around him. "You wouldn't mind using this for a while, would you, young master?"

It was probably from his short swim, but his cheeks were red up to his ears, "y-yeah... I don't mind as long as it keeps me warm until I reach the manor."

"But wouldn't walking to the manor take a long time... since the manor is quite far... He'd get a cold before we even reach the manor." Lady Elizabeth said.

I smiled, "that's easy, young lady." I swooped the young master off his feet and carried him in what they call a 'princess carry position'.

"Wha- What are you doing Sebastian!? Put me down!" He protested.

I raised my right brow, "why? This way you'd be warm and we'd reach the manor faster compared to walking."

"Reach the manor faster? How?" He asked.

I turned to Lau-sama and Lady Elizabeth, "I apologize, but we have to head back to the manor to get the young master a change of clothes.. and a bath too, smelling like seaweed is definitely not part of the Phantomhive hospitality. Lau-sama and Elizabeth-sama, please it down, relax and have some snacks. We're going to be back after we finish our business." I tightened my hold on my young master then took off.

* * *

[[Thank you for reading. I'll try to get the other chapter ready by next week. ]]


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT(?) INFORMATION(?) [[idfk]]

[[You, all of you who're reading this...You can add me on facebook. I'll inform you whenever I update one of my stories. My username is "Sebastian Michaelis" with the alternate name of "Kai F". This will make it easier for the guests to keep track of my fanfic (rather than giving me your emails ^^"). Inform me if you ever do so, so I'll know who to send messages to.))]]

( Gambatte, ore!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the young master in my arms, I ran through the forest at lightning speed. We reached the manor in less than a minute. After the warm bath was prepared, he got in the tub and sighed in relief. I started shampooing his hair, massaging his scalp gently. He was silent the whole time.

A few minutes after he got rinsed, he spoke, "Why didn't you prevent me from falling? Is our fight that severe that you had to neglect your duties as my butler?"

"I was simply busy serving Lau-sama." I replied.

"What if a bigger accident happened after I fell in there? What if Elizabeth dove in there in reflex? You do know her."

Irritation started sparking inside me. "No such thing could have happened. I would've made you my first priority if there was. Besides if the lady did dive in to save you, wouldn't that be great? There'd be less trouble for me."

He suddenly turned and slapped me, "Watch your mouth butler and know your place."

I snickered, "know my place? Look here human." Just the mention of her name was enough to drive me mad. My eyes turned the way they would when I'm in my demon form. I grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to me. "You're pretty much disposable to me now. I could throw you away at any time's notice. 'You' watch your place." I said with a threatening voice.

He looked seriously hurt, like I was the one who slapped him. He paused for a moment, gave me a mournful smile then looked down, "yeah... now that you talk about it. I'm sorry, i- it was just.. ah. well, it's...I got a little too conceited. It won't happen again." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was on the verge of crying, he was trying his best to keep the tears from falling.

When I came to my senses I knew that I have gone too far. I've hurt my young master's feelings.

I reached out my hand to try and lift his head up, but he flinched then moved back so fast he almost slipped. I felt a loud 'bang' in my chest. "Young master." I wrapped a towel around him, and carried him to his room; he made no attempt to free himself. He stayed still like a puppet in my arms who'd only move if I ordered it to. Although he was still, his heart pounded like it was going to burst anytime. When we reached his room I made him sit on the edge of his bed. I knelt in front of him put my lips near his ears and whispered. "I'm sorry."

He shuddered.

"Look at me." I ordered and he did. "Ciel... do you love me?"

With tears filling his eyes, he nodded, "yes..." his voice broke, "very much."

I took both his hands and kissed them, "Me too, I love you more than you can imagine. I apologize for what I've said back there. They weren't true, you're not disposable. In fact, you're very precious to me. I wish to keep you close at all times." I hugged him. "I'm a very possessive man, even just having another person touch you makes me irritated. I lose control of myself due to that jealousy and as a result, I hurt you like I did a while ago. Although it's not an excuse to hurt you, I just can't control my feelings; my desire to monopolize you. I don't want to find out one day that you weren't mine anymore."

He didn't look like a puppet anymore. His cheeks were flushed, and he was dazed by my sudden confession.

I caressed his cheek, "would you forgive me?"

"I-In... In one condition..."

"What might that be?"

With determined eyes, he said. "Do it with me."

((Short chapter, eh? *sigh* cliff hangers... I'm having quite a tough time going through what's gonna happen next... Please be patient with me. I'll try my best to hurry up and pick up the pace.))


	7. Chapter 7

I re-read my work... OMG... it sucks. There were some wrong spellings, sucky lines, wrong grammars, comma splices and some of my sentences... they purely suck. ( I need 2 days to edit a chapter... srlsy) Although, i do notice some improvements on meh writing skills every new chapter (horray for me!). Even though it was sucky at the beginning (til chapter 4 - a bit conceited, eh?) Why am I still writing this when nobody even reads it TT^TT. Oh well, I'll give you what you want now.

AND NOW, FOR THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. AM I GONNA COCKBLOCK THEM OR NOT? ((MWAHAAHAH! I HAZ ZEH POWER!))

* * *

Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek, "would you forgive me?"

"I- In... In one condition..."

"What might it be?" Sebastian asked.

With determined eyes, Ciel said. "Do it with me."

((Sebastian POV))

I was truly surprised, I had not seen that coming.

"As you wish, my lord." I replied inching towards him.

He pushed my chest away trying to stop me from moving forward. "Wait... no." He looked away with cheeks flushed.

"You changed your mind?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at me, "no, it's not that. It's just that... if you don't want to... you don't have to force yourself. I don't want... you know... my f-first to be one sided." He pouted.

I smiled, "if I was willing to do it, would you let me?"

He nodded.

I got closer to him,looking at his blue eyes; then I spoke " I'm more than willing to, it'd be an honour, my lord... to be your first"

He crawled away from me(do remember that my young master is naked at the moment) . He sat on the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. "I- If you want it... come and get it."

Although he looked at me with a playful smile, it was obvious that he was totally embarrassed. I smugged, surprised by myself; how such gesture could have easily aroused me. I cocked my head, "now you've done it. I hope you know what happens after seducing me like that." I took my gloves, coattail, and vest off then set them aside.

I crawled towards him and kissed his sweet pink lips. He tried taking off my necktie but was unable to. I chuckled. He was red to the tip of his ears. "I changed my mind, I'm not doing it." He plunged into the pillows behind him burrowing his face in them out of embarrassment.

I hugged him from behind, and kissed his neck. "There's no need to be embarrassed, young master. Come, face me."

He peeked, uncertain of what he's going to do. I gave him a reassuring smile. Slowly, he faced towards me. I kissed and breathed in his neck savouring his scent.

"nhh... stop that, it tickles." I caressed his body with my hands slowly going down. "Ah.."

"Oh my..." I teased, "well, someone sure is -"

"Waahh! Shut up, shut up!" He cried in embarrassment. "Can't you do it without talking!?"

"If that's what you prefer, then I shall comply." I answered.

After a while of stroking him he finally released all over my hands. _Fast, _I smiled to myself, _well, no matter._

I leaned in and kissed him passionately, he was so immersed that he did not seem to notice me spreading his cum all over his lower opening. I probed around it then, gently, without pulling out of our kiss, I started inserting a finger. "Mmff!" He let out a surprised moan. "aah! Sebastian," he pulled out, "y-you should've t-old me. Aahn!" Soon, after he spoke, his opening was stretched enough to put another finger in so I did; as gentle as the first one, "waah... ahhh!... y-you... ba-stard.. nhh.." he clung on my shirt. For a moment he was silent. "Aren't you, nnhh.. uncomfortable? Doesn't that hurt?" He said as he stared intently at mine.

I said nothing and just continued what I was doing.

A few minutes later, he asked "Wh- Why aren't... you saying anything?" moans escaping his lips.

"You do prefer doing it without the talk, or do you not?" I tilted my head as I asked innocently.

"Wh-Who said I pref- mmh.. wha- whatever.. tsk!" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Do whatever you want."

"With pleasure." I smiled slyly. "I'm going to put the third finger in... the last one." I whispered in his ears.

He flinched. "Wa- Wait! Nhh... you.. why are you so mean today?"

"Sorry." I said. "I simply just can't help teasing you."

He pouted, "sadist! Old geezer!"

"'Old geezer', huh? We'll have to see about that."

((Ciel's POV))

_You aren't going to deny the 'sadist' part?... huh? For a moment I thought I heard voices in the hallways. Must be my imagination_. Sebastian started thrusting his fingers back and forth. "Nh...Sebastian.. mmhh.."

"Something else seems to be holding your attention." He said still thrusting.

"N-No... it's, hmm, nothing." I gasped for air. "How ... long. Ah! Are you going... to spend on this!?"

"Until you've been stretched properly, or it's going to hurt."

I put my lips on his "I don't care... just... hurry up." eyes watery filled with lust and pleasure.

"It's too late to change your mind now, young master." he said slowly slipping his fingers out.

"R-Right back at you." I smiled.

"Why would I ever changed my mind?"

I unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt. It was easier than buttoning up. I admit gasping a little when Sebastian unzipped his dress pants. I mean... who wouldn't? It's my first time seeing it... so it can't be helped, right?

Sebastian chuckled at the sight. "Don't worry, we're just going slow." He kissed my forehead. "Are you scared? I really hate doing hurtful things to you and I don't want to hurt you again... so all you have to do right now is trust me." He said in a soothing voice.

"Quite scared... but it doesn't matter if it hurts, I mean, it's my turn to pleasure you. I already... came thrice." I said bashfully.

"I take pleasure even from just seeing you like this."

"Is it enough though?"

He laughed, "I must admit, no, not really."

"Go ahead, then. Put it in." My heart beating even faster.

"Yes, my lord." he said licking his lips.

I had expected pain, a great deal of pain. But there was only pleasure and embarrassment.

"It's all in now, Young master. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know..." I bit my lips trying not to let sounds escape from them.

He swept away the hair that were covering my eyes, "don't do that, you're going to cut your lips. It's fine to let your voice out."

He started moving, slowly at first but with strength. I arched my back and this time I did not hesitate to let my voice out. My toes where clenched... such bliss... such pleasure, is addicting. I'm at loss of words on how to describe it. The creaking of the beds along with every thrusts. The deep breathing and pounding hearts... ahh... I'm any more of this, I'm gonna go crazy.

"Ahh! Se-bastian... almost... the-re." my hands holding on tightly to the sheets.

"Mh... I am too." He said in a mellow tone.

After climaxing my vision started getting dimmer and dimmer... until there was nothing.

When I woke up I was in my normal clothes lying alone in my bed. _Had it all been a dream? Finally doing it with Sebastian..._ I sat up and got off the bed, the moment I started to take a step I almost tripped if not for two pairs of strong hands catching me. "Ooooww!" I yelped. My hips were throbbing like crazy and it hurts like hell...

"It hurts?" Sebastian sighed. "And I tried my best to control myself too. Seems like I still need to have you get used to it."

I blushed and cleared my throat, "a-anyways, how long have I been out? Lizzy and Lau?"

"You were out for thirty minutes." He steadied me to my feet. " Elizabeth-sama and Lau-sama are in the library. It seems that they..." he paused, "they've found out about us."

* * *

Haaai! And that, folks, was chapter 7! Thank you for the messages you sent me on fb and thank you or waiting too!. ^ ^ Chapter 8 will be here anytime next week! (probably... I can't promise since it's summer... and I'm lazy...))

If you want to ask, how sebbby could loosen him up that fast? Weeeeeell! It's his demon power!

I'm not that good at smut *sigh* ((*is trying to be calm but actually embarrassed as fuck))

Is my fanfic about to end? Hmmmmmm...


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Clear something up, when Sebastian said "They're in the guestroom" that was a mistake... it was supposed to be "They're in the library".

* * *

"I apologize, young master, but it seems that Lau-sama and Elizabeth-sama had both found out about us."

"Th-They what?" I was surprised by his sudden report. But somehow, it's weird... a part of me was happy about the situation. "Where are they?"

He eyed me curiously. "They're currently at the library... but... young master, can you even manage to walk on your own?"

"Whose fault do you think it is?" I glared at him, but with my flushed cheeks I doubted that I was as intimidating as I thought.

He sighed hopelessly, "and I tried my best to control myself too. Looks like I have no choice but to have you get used to it."

_You... you sex demon! Like you'd know!_ I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there forever. "A-Anyway... we have to talk about this with them."

When we arrived at the library, Lizzy had her hands in between her legs and her head down so I couldn't see her expression. Lau was in his own world looking dejected.

"Oh, earl?" the moment he saw us, he tried to put on his normal goofy smile.

Elizabeth flinched but did not bother talking or changing her position.

Lau sighed," I can't believe it."

Elizabeth's shoulders started shaking. "I'm the one who can't believe it... I don't know whether I should vomit or faint." her voice was quivering.

"Lizzy... sorry..." I said almost quietly.

She bolted up holding a piece of paper in her hands staring at it, adoring whatever was in there. "I really can't believe it! It's finally mine, after a month of drooling over it! I'm going to faint!" she made some squealing noices.

"Ah-ah..." Lau whined disappointed. "I can't believe I lost."

"Eh? What's going on here? Care to explain, Lau?" I looked at Lau confused.

"Oh, Ciel. When did you come in?" Elizabeth asked giving me a blinding smile.

"Sure, I'll explain. But you should take a seat, earl. Your hips hurt don't they?" Lau's pathetic goofy smile came back.

_Yes! Yes, it hurts like hell!_ But there's no bloody way in hell I'd tell him that. "N-No, I'd rather stand."

Lau chuckled like he's seen through me. "There's no need to be ashamed now, you can sit on my lap, or your butler's lap if you want."

"If you insist," Sebastian smiled politely at Lau then turned to me with an innocent smile, "since Lau-sama insists we should take his offer. Besides, it's my fault that your hips hurt. It's only right for me to do this as an apology."

"No! I object."

"Don't be too stingy, Ciel." Lizzy murmured as she went back to her seat. "There's no reason to reject Sebastian if you actually want to."

"Enough!" I protested. "Anyways, Lau, explain to me what's going on. I thought you found out about my relationship with Sebastian, but why are the two of you acting like nothing's going on?"

"Well," Lizzy spoke before Lau could even open his mouth, "We've known from the start that you were in 'that' kind of relationship. But last December, during your birthday party; we deduced that you two haven't done it yet."

"And so," Lau took over, "we thought it would be fun to make a bet on how long it would take before you two finally copulate.. The ones who knew and placed a bet were me, Lady Elizabeth, and your three servants. Mira knows but didn't join because she said it was only a waste of time."

Mira, she's the new servant I recruited without Sebastian's knowledge. She's on par with Sebastian when it comes to cooking, cleaning, and martial arts. She's smart too, so there's no way she'd waste her time on such ridiculous thing. Anyways, back to the main point! "Why would you even do this kind of thing?"

"Well, the winner could ask anything from the losers. It's a good condition isn't it? If you win that is. Besides, it's fun. " He rummaged around his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Here were the bets." He handed it to me.

((This was written on the paper.))

_~When Do You Think Would Sebastian And Ciel Copulate!? (Bets!) _❤ ~

_Bard - "This has nothing to do with me. W-well... considering their age, probably tonight, after the party. Like rabbits." [ Dec. 14- 15]_

_Finnian - "There's no way the young master would do that! Our young master is an innocent child!" [Never]_

_Mey-Rin - "Somewhere these two weeks... I hope I'll be there to witness it~" [Dec.16-29] (note to self: after the party I should take the maid to the doctor, she's red and her nose is bleeding unstoppably.) _

_Elizabeth - "The first two weeks of next month." [Jan.1-14]_

_Me (Lau) - "The next two weeks after Elizabeth's bet." [Jan15 - Feb.1]_

"And what day is it today? The thirteenth. Meaning it's Lady Elizabeth's win." Lau sighed. "Just one more day and I could've had that maid as part of my harem for a month."

"Pardon!?" my eyes widened at the mental image.

"No, just joking." He chuckled.

I huffed. "Honestly, you people. Why do you keep bringing me trouble? Although, I am curious, what did you ask for from Lau, Liz? A piece of his company? Products?"

"A picture... a _super rare_ picture!" She showed me the piece of paper in her hands which was actually a photo. _Where... how.. this can't be happening._ Elizabeth blushed and said. "It's a photo of you and Sebastian kissing! Lau took it. My goodness, you two look really good together! So cute!"

_Please... is anybody out there kind enough to Game of Thrones us?_

* * *

"Well, that was a shock. It seems that Lau-sama used an ancient Chinese technique to hide his presence completely to be able to take that photo. Unlike that time when you let the three servants take a picture of me." He sighed, "Now I have to put my guard up even more." Sebastian said closing the door behind us as we got to my room.

I flopped on the bed. "Ah, whatever. I'm tired. Good thing those two finally went home."

But to think that Elizabeth would actually support our relationship.

*_A few minutes ago, before Lau and Elizabeth left._*

_Elizabeth held my hands. "Ciel, I'm truly happy for you. You finally found somebody you love."_

_"Liz... about the engagement."_

_She smiled, "there's no need to worry about that. I'll explain it to mom, so leave it to me. Besides, I can't marry somebody who already has someone he loves. I don't want to keep you from obtaining your happiness. That'd make look like Cinderella's stepmother. I'd rather be the fairy godmother that led Cinderella to her prince. So do me a favour and be happy, okay?"_

Sebastian got on top of me and kissed me. "I could finally have you for myself."

I placed a pillow between us to hide my face. "No! I'm never doing that again."

"Not that we're doing it right now, but was it really that bad?" He asked.

"Yes."

He was silent for a while. I thought he finally gave up. "It didn't sound like that to me though. Since you were moaning, asking for more and-

I shoved the pillow in his face. "I.. I don't remember saying such thing! You're making that up!"

"That's rude. I never lied to you, not even once." He removed the pillow being shoved in his face and stood up. "But if you really hate it to the point where you reject me this much, then there is no need to do such thing anymore." His voice was strict but he also sounded a bit hurt.

I sat up and hugged his stomach. "Nhh... I apologise. I'm really sorry. I-It felt go-good, but my waist really hurt after that and when I said 'never' I was just exaggerating. So... please, don't be angry with me anymore. Okay, honey?"

"No, I'm not angry." A smile appeared on his face. "'Honey'? Will you be calling me that from now on?"

My cheeks flushed. "No, as expected, saying that was weird. That will be the first and last time I'm saying that."

"Why? I don't mind."

"Because..." _I'm not really ready for a change. Change..._ I jumped a bit after an idea came into my mind.

"Hmm? What's wrong." He asked.

"Hey, Sebastian, if possible... can i... top you?"

* * *

Well well well, Sebby-chi, it may seem that your ass' chastity(is he?) is in danger. Sooo, how will you react to this, Se-bas-chan❤

Hello there, human. Once again, thank you for reading. And really, for those who sent me messages on facebook, sankyuu! I appreciate it.

I think this chapter was a bit confusing, so if you don't get it, write a comment and I'll do an explanation/summary (idk, but you get the drift) in the next chapter. *facedesk* I did my best to make it more understandable. There's probably something wrong with my brain that makes me so hard to understand... oh well. *crosses finger* I hope they all understood this chapter.

I think this chapter was boring... or I just had such a hard time with it that I don't even want to read it anymore...


	9. Chapter 9

I knew that the way I wrote the last chapter was well suited for manga and not for writing, ' 3 ' but I went ahead and did it anyways. I'll do better this time.

You don't have to read these author side notes, they're just a tool for me to calm down... I get a bit fidgety posting a new chapter without them.

Well, enough chitchat.

* * *

Summary for Chapter 8 (skip this if you understood the last chapter.) Let's ask Ciel to do the summary.

"Why do I have to do this!?" Ciel exclaimed. "I don't have that much free time on my hands like you do. Why don't you ask Sebastian to do it?"

The writer clasped her hands together and bowed to Ciel, "Because it was your point of view ((POV)) that was used in ch. 8, so, pweeeeeaaaseee? Pweetty pwease?"

Ciel huffed, "well, alright. So, as for the summary of the last chapter, listen well. Sebastian told me that Lau and Elizabeth had found out about my relationship with him, but when I went to talk to them about it, it turned out that they had known from the very beginning and that they support it. Not only that, they even made a bet on when they think Sebastian and I were going to do 'it'. Then I introduced a new servant. Then Elizabeth and Lau went home. Then there was a flashback. Then I asked Sebastian to bottom. Then it ended. That's all. Meaning all the other small chitter chatter were unnecessary."

"What kind of summary is that..."

He placed his hands on his waist, "What kind of writer are you... asking the characters to do things like these? It's your story and your responsibility to make the readers understand what you're trying to convey, and asking help from the characters to interpret the last chapter of your story just shows how much more you have to learn."

"Sorry... young master."

((This was a conversation Ciel and I had, in my mind.))

* * *

((If you have forgotten, let m inform you again that this is happening a few years after their contract ended!))

Ch. 9

((Ciel's POV))

"Sebastian... if possible... can I top you?" I said a bit silently.

He blinked, " pardon?"

I grit my teeth and looked away, "n-no, forget about it."

He sighed. "Well... you are at that age after all. Go ahead."

"Are you serious, Sebastian?"

"If you want to, that is. Do you?"

I nodded. _It's not like I want to make him go 'Ah~' 'Ah~' and all... although I did make those noises (Are we even supposed to make them?). It's just that, there's this part of me that doesn't want to lose to Sebastian. Being the handsome man that he is and considering his age... he must have a vast amount of experience._

He took everything off save his dress pants and sat on the middle of the bed. Then, he stretched out his hands to me. "Come." He said in the most tempting voice.

I blushed and took his hand and made my way towards him.

I was kneeling in front of him when he intertwined his hands with mine and gave me a smooch, "you just have to do what I did."

_Do what he did?_ I thought. _First... he kissed me... then inserted his tongue into my mouth. Slowly/ he moved his hand down to... this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Take your time." He said as he ruffled my hair. "Feel free to do what you please, there's no need to be so excessively nervous."

"I know that." I pushed him down. I landed my lips on the side of his neck licking it. An idea came into mind, "you didn't leave any marks on me. Can I leave some on you?"

"I didn't, since you told me some time ago to not to. It's alright to leave some marks, and like I told you, you're free to do as you please. Everything of mine is yours after all."

I unzipped his pants and slid my hand down to his member which was half hard. I started stroking it while I suckled and nibbled at Sebastian's collar bone trying to make a mark. Sebastian made no sounds like I did... just a few soft grunts here and there. And he's been staring at me the whole time with a faint blush on his face.

A few minutes later, after making some small talk, I finally asked him. "Am I terrible at it?" I asked. "You still haven't came."

He smiled and caressed my chin. "I'm trying my best not to."

I looked at him confusedly. "But... how could I prepare you, if you don't cum?"

He reached for the drawer beside my bed and took out a small bottle. "You can use a lubricant. You don't have to do it exactly the way I did."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to use that." _Think brain... think. Think of all the things Sebastian would love me to do to him that would make him cum faster?_ There were a few I could think of. _Kissing... nope, not enough. Hug? Nope. Erotic pose? Uhh... only he can do that without a rehearsal. Then... there's that... yeah... let's just hope I'm good at it._

((Sebastian POV))

The young master was silent for some while. He looked into my eyes then kissed me like it would be our last. After he pulled out to gasp for air, he said, "sorry, if I'm not good at it."

Before I could even reply, he went down and kissed the head of my member. For a while, I was tongue tied. Surprised by his sudden move, until he opened his mouth and took it in. I sat down, frantically trying to get him as far away from 'it' as possible. "Y-Young master. Please, don't do that!"

"I get that I'm not as good at it as you are... but I want to pleasure you too."

"The thought of it is enough. I'm happy, but you don't have to." I reassured him.

"But I want to..." He looked at me with sad eyes and a matching pout.

_Who taught him that_. I sighed, and reluctantly i said. "I get it." It might not show in my face but my emotions have been in a chaotic state from the very beginning. And now this? I doubt I'll be able to suppress it until the end.

The young earl grinned like my answer was what he had expected.

((Ciel POV))

_I might have sounded confident... but what am I supposed to do now!?_ I tried to remember what he did and imitated it. First, licking around it, from the bottom to the very tip. And then, when I put it in my mouth and started sucking on it, Sebastian made a few stifled moans. I got a little conceited and took it in deeper... that... was a terrible mistake. I gagged and pulled away quickly covering my mouth. "Nhh... sorry, can I try again?"

He smiled as he pat my head. "You don't have to force yourself, some are not meant for it. I'm content enough."

I hugged him. _He's so kind to me, always complying to even my most selfish requests. He even allowed me to take him... even though it's kind of obvious that I'm only doing it for the sake of not losing. I can't keep on doing this, one day he might get tired of me because of my selfish requests and just leave me without a trace. I don't want to lose him. I'll do anything just to be with him forever, even if that means doing whatever he wants.. or being 'his' slave._ I felt his member poking against my stomach. "I give up, for now. But... you're still hard. And my hips hurt so it's impossible." _Indeed I did say that I'll even do whatever he wants just not to lose him, but something that hurts... hurts!_

"I'm not the only one who's hard." He reached out to my member whom I've been trying to hide and let it out.

"what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, now that you think about it. We have never done this." _his downcast eyes along with his sly grin makes him look like the devil that he is... and this devil... is the devil I never want to lose. _

I looked at him confusedly with my head tilted a bit to the side. He told me to straddle him, so I did. He placed both our members together. I crouched suddenly, hugging him as he started rubbing them together. "Wha-... it's... weird." It was hot and slimy, but pleasing at the same time.

"No, don't cum yet. It's still too early" He whispered into my ears. "Just a little bit longer. You want to pleasure me, don't you?"

I clenched my toes. "I do, but... nhh... fine, I-I'll try to hold it in a little bit longer." I really tried my best not to, but in the end pleasure overcame me and I couldn't help it anymore. "Se-Sebastian... please... let me." Tears from pleasure filling my eyes.

"Can't be helped, huh?" He chuckled. "Alright."

I felt a throb and then, I released, along with Sebastian.

* * *

After dinner, I decided to go to the terrace once in a while. "Dinner was great." I announced as we walked to the terrace. "But I'd prefer the soup with less salt."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said while walking behind me.

I stopped and glared at him. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Why are you walking far away from me." I asked.

((Sebastian's POV))

"Because it's only right to do so." I answered him. "You are my master and I am your servant."

He pouted. "But I'm your lover too, aren't I? Besides, no one can see us right now." He reached for my hands. His hands where warmer than normal. He did not let go even when we've arrived at the terrace.

He leaned on my shoulder as we were watching the night sky filled with stars. His breath started getting deeper and uneven. I looked over to him. He was red and wheezing. "Young master, you have a fever." I caught him in my hands when he was about to hit the floor. Since I cannot feel heat like humans do, I couldn't tell he had a fever until I looked at him.

He placed his hands over his forehead and managed a weak laugh. "It seems so, no wonder I was feeling weak. Sebastian, I want to go to sleep now."

I brought him to his room, changed him and layed with him on his bed. He fell asleep right after giving me a goodnight kiss. At midnight, he shivered even though I was holding him really close to me. His brows where furrowed... meaning, he's having a nightmare. Whatever it may be, it must be horrible, and no matter how talented I am, I can't keep him from having those horrible dreams.

The next day, his fever got a little better, but this is not the time to put my guard down. Fevers get worse at night after all.

"Young master, please wake up. I know you are sick, but skipping breakfast would only make it worse." Opening the curtains and windows to get some fresh air in.

"I won't wake up unless you kiss me." He grumbled, pulling the blanket to his face. "Ever again.

"All right." I pulled the blanket from his face and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled. _My young master is so adorable even when he's sick._ "Now, please eat some breakfast. Even just half of it is fine. I made porridge, or at least have some warm chicken soup."

"Another order comes with another kiss." He announced. Just when I was about to give him another peck, he stopped me. "But this time, I want it to be a deep one."

"Young master..."

"If you don't want to, then I wont eat." He said about to go back to sleep.

I sihged. _Such a spoilt young master... but how can I get angry when he's this adorable? Like a little kitten asking for attention 3 ._ "Alright... but if I do, please finish everything on the plate."

He looked at the soup and porridge like he was about to throw up, but then he looked at me and put on a brave face. "If I get a really deep kiss, then fine. I'll eat as much as you want me to."

_I think he's planning to scheme something_. I placed my lips on his and inserted my tongue, swirling it around with his. Putting all my feelings and effort into it. And when I pulled out, he looked at me in a daze and muttered. "Good night." He collapsed into the bed and passed out.

"Young master!"

* * *

I know you've been looking forward to this chapter (I hope). It took a little longer because I still had to edit it.

Some of you might get annoyed because I often put myself down and stuff, saying things like "I suck at writing" for example. If you think I'm looking for attention, no, I am not. I know that I suck at writing and I'm trying my best to get better at it. I only say it because I want you to not give me expectations as high as Wiz Khalifa because I'm only a beginner. I am still trying to learn from my mistakes. Although I will try not to say it so often.

Anyways, thank you for reading. And If you've read all the boring author side notes, again, another biiiiiiig thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

I searched what trolley was, I was shocked to find a vehicle and thought I was wrong. By trolley, I meant the ones with four wheels and is used for serving food.

Oh, lol, Sebastian bringing a trolley (vehicle) into the study to serve snacks. XD

* * *

_The last three days of my two week vacation was spent resting, fainting, sleeping, and forced feeding. The servants came back yesterday... and now... everything's turning back to how it was before. Papers piled up waiting to be checked, explosions in the kitchen, the thud of trees hitting the ground, and stair railings wiped with shoe polish. I haven't even spent a day alone with Sebastian in those two weeks! Oh, how about the three days I was sick? Well... yes, he was there, but I was asleep most of the time and we never did any lovey-dovey-heart-thumping-rosey-pink-and-frilly things that lovers are said to do._ I thought as I scribbled on the documents scattered all over my desk.

There was a knock on the door. "Young Master, I brought you your morning snack." A handsome man let himself in.

"Opéra gateau, huh. Just in time." I swept the papers away from my desk.

"Young Master..." he sighed, picking up a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor."What's with all these scribbles?"

"Well, I was bored." Taking a bite from the opera.

"Well," he said, imitating my tone, "I won't be giving you this Opéra gateau if you do not finish at least one fourth of the papers that you were supposed to work on." He removed the plate from my desk and placed it back in the trolley.

I grunted. Sebastian is a slave driver when it comes to work. I had no choice but to do as he says.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I whined, resting my head on the table.

"Well done, sir. Just in time for lunch." He stacked the documents neatly, separating the finished ones from the others. "And even though you kept whining, you finished half of them when I told you to do at least one fourth. You actually love working, don't you?"

Working is not so bad. It's just that, I often get so immersed that I lose track of time preventing me from spending more time with Sebastian. "Sebastian... why do you always work me to the ground?" I asked him him as I slouched on my desk.

"How rude. I do not work you to the ground at all. You just neglect your duties so much that they pile up." He replied with his forehead creased with disapproval. Then he smiled. " I admire the you who's immersed in studies or work."

"You're pretty much admitting to being a slave driver, one way or the another." I grumbled.

"However." He leaned over to me, placing his lips near my ears and whispered. "I often do feel neglected and lonely. Are those paperwork much better than I at keeping you company?" A voice that sends a shivering sensation all over my body.

"Y-You!" I sat up straight covering my ear. He stood in front of me with an innocent smile. "I-If you feel that lonely, then stop giving me paperwork."

"I cannot permit to that. Managing the company is your responsibility after all, and you cannot shove that responsibility to someone else."

"Then why are you complaining about me not being able to spend more time with you?" Blushing beet red, I continued. "O-Of course you're much... better at... keeping me company."

"I was only joking, young master, but to hear you say that, I am honoured." He made a slight bow. "Anyways, lunch has been prepared in the dining room. Shall we head there?"

After that, I followed him silently to the dining room with my cheeks warm.

I was hungry, yet I only finished half of the food Sebastian prepared. My stomach was feeling weird... like... there's something moving inside. "I can't finish any more than that." I announced, pushing my half finished lunch away.

"Very well, but would you not want to have a new slice of Opéra gateau then?"

"I'd like to have some. Oddly enough, I doubt I'll be able to finish it."

"Indeed that's odd. For my young master to not want to eat cakes. Do you perhaps have another fever coming up?" He asked, replacing my half finished lunch with the cake.

"How rude. You make me sound like a pig." I pouted, then took a bite at the cake.

"Oh, my apologies."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried to ignore it but it only got worse.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian inquired.

"The cake... it's... a little too sweet." I lied.

"Is that so?"

I looked down trying to avoid his eyes. _I knew it... he can completely see through me and my lies!_ I thought.

Sebastian reached out to me and gently grabbed my chin and pulled me close to him. "Let me see." He said as he closed in to me. He licked his lips then placed it on mine. He had a sly smile on his face before he inserted his tongue. And that sly smile could only mean trouble for me.

The sweet taste in my mouth became even sweeter. I loved the way he sucked lightly on my tongue once in a while, leaving me drooling for more. "Mmm... Seb... a.. mo-

He pulled out, "Indeed, it_ is_ sweet." he agreed, licking his lips one more time. "Oh my, what a sight." He looked at me surprised, but with a hint of delight.

I was in a daze with my mouth half opened and faced flushed. I shook off my dazed expression, "Who... who's fault do you think it is?"

"It's my fault. Is that what you're trying to say?" He asked innocently.

"Whatever, I give up." I stood up from my chair, walked to the door and stopped when I got there. "Sebastian... for now, I'd like to take a rest. I'll be in the library if you need anything from me."

He bowed slightly as I left the room.

I had to leave the room for one reason... my stomach.

I sat down at my favourite spot in the library which was at the corner of the room that had a mat and a number of pillows. I placed my hands on my stomach. It still feels weird...like something's moving inside. _I can't be._ Wasting no time, I rang Sebastian right away. I laid on the mat while reading as I waited for Sebastian.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door."You rang?" He asked as he peered through the door.

_I'll try to ask him without shocking him. Let's start with a small talk. Yes, let's do that._ I thought while trying to place the questions I'm about to ask Sebastian in order. "So, Sebastian," I started, my heart suddenly started beating louder, "can a demon impregnate a man?" _Drat... I panicked. I wanted to start with a small talk! Now he's going to suspect something._

"Pardon?"

"Well... you see... demons are different that humans. There are a lot of things a demon could do that a human can't. And somehow this thought got stuck on my mind ... can a demon impregnate a man, or not?" I could feel my hands getting cold.

My question had obviously caught him off guard, but even so, he still managed to reply suavely. "Well, yes, indeed they can."

I nodded. "I see. But how? Where... would it come out... if its parents are both men?"

"It's not how you think it is." He chuckled at my disturbed expression. "There is a vast space in hell meant only for vessels. These vessels are where newborn demons are formed. They are very much like a female human's womb. The babies receive nourishment from the demon's partner - the bearer. And when they are born, the other, who is not the bearer would fetch the baby before 'anything else' does. This goes for both whether the bearer is man or woman." He said with a smile on his face.

"How long does it take for a baby to be born?"

"That would depend on how strong the child would be." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... just a thought. You're dismissed now." After Sebastian left, I looked at my stomach. _"_A... child. Sebastian's child." I caressed my stomach, the movements were still there.

I had spent half an hour pacing back and forth thinking of ways to tell Sebastian. I decided to take a walk in the garden but somehow found myself in the middle of the forest. I sat down under a tree and thought of different ways of telling him but none pleased me. I was in deep thought and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I had awoken, I was in my room.

"Young master, please don't leave just like that. You startled me." A man - Sebastian, said.

"I had intended to stay there just for a few minutes, but ended up falling asleep." I grumbled as I tried to sit down and shake away the feeling of drowsiness. I took his hands and kissed it. "I apologise. Do forgive me."

"You have been acting weird today... is there something wrong?" He intertwined his fingers with mine and sat beside me. "Won't you tell me?"

"It's... uhm... " I panicked again.

He tilted his head. "It's?"

"I... y-you... well.." I stuttered. "You told me that demons are capable of impregnating men... and... I think I'm carrying a child... your child."

He looked at me unfazed. "Don't tell me that this is the reason why you've been acting weird today. But sorry to say, that us having a child is impossible."

"What?" My mind was thrown into confusion. "Are you impotent? No... I doubt that's the case... you're the only one I've ever had intercourse with... not to mention... my first."

"No... I am not 'impotent'." He sounded offended. "Indeed, demons could impregnate men, but only if they wish to do so. And on that day, I did not wish for a child."

"Oh..." I felt relieved and heartbroken at the same time, "what is this feeling I'm getting in my stomach then?"

"You do remember eating the nuts that the servants have brought you as a souvenir, don't you?"

"Yes... so?"

"This is why I told you not to eat so much of it." He sighed. "Eating too much nuts can cause indigestion."

"I- Indigestion...?" I asked brows creased together. Sebastian nodded. I dove into the bed and buried my face on the pillows. "Embarrassing! I am such an idiot! " I glared at Sebastian from the corner of my eyes. "Let us not speak of this ever again, understood?"

"Understood." He smiled then got on top of me and hugged me from the back.

I grunted, "Ugh... you're heavy."

He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck, "Would you like a child?"

"Let's not talk about this anymore... please?" I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It embarrasses me to no end."

He gave me a smooch. "Yes, yes. Very well." He then kissed my neck and slowly went lower.

_This can't be happening._ I pushed him away and got off the bed. "Stay!" I ordered him when he was about to follow me.

"Y-Young master... my... my apologies. I didn't know you were still against it." He made a deep bow.

"Please... just stay there." Cold sweat started forming in my forehead. "No... I just have to go ... somewhere."

He looked at me confusedly. "Where to?"

My stomach started making strange noises. "To..." I started walking briskly towards a door, opened it, "the toilet" and slammed it behind me.

* * *

Thank you very much for your kind comments.

Thank you to "Kawaii Dream" from for doing all the dirty work (editing). She has really nice stories. Go and check her out.

Just four more chapters to go and I'm (probably) done. Thank you for reading my story. I'm planning to make more. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell me!

FYI:  
There are different ways to spell things all over the world. 'Color' to 'Colour'. 'Spoiled' to 'Spoilt' and many more. And just because the way you spell things is different from the way we do, it doesn't make me/us wrong... it doesn't make you wrong either.

I'm not sorry for saying that to whoever it was, but that pissed me off a bit. If that wasn't what you were talking about, then I apologise.

If there are wrong spellings this time, feel free to blame kawaii dream for not correcting it.


End file.
